


A Lonely Wish

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, I was so upset like headass, Loneliness, Original Character(s), and then I have to leave my new best friend like fuck that, anyways take my trash because I will die for this game series, lemme tell you when I found out about fem mudkip's nature, like I love you whoever wrote this plot but also fuck off lol, who thought this was a good idea for a kids game, you have my old best friend leave after I don't get a chance to remember them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: “I always thought I was alone in the world. But…that’s not it, is it?”Isabella comes to a realization that, perhaps, her nature never truly defined her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Lonely Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I’m living for the announcement of Red/Blue Rescue Team remake that it made me think back on the series that motivated me into pursuing game writing. And since the Explorers line is my fav in the series–along with the nature of female Mudkip being “lonely” type–I had to write some of my late night thoughts of what my MC could have thought during the ending of the main story.

Isabella continued to gaze back at her partner through blurred vision, her body growing more and more heavy, sluggish, with each passing second. The smile that pulled at the corner of her mouth remained ever present, frozen in time as she continued to fade. Meanwhile, Pikachu only could stare on in horror as his best friend slowly disappeared, pieces of her body fading with the light that surrounded her.

**“Please,”** he said, voice trembling with restrained emotions, **“please, Isabella, please don’t leave. I don’t want to lose you…I don’t want to be alone…”**

_‘I don’t want to be alone.’_

The realization hit her just as suddenly as her partner’s plea, and she fought the urge to bite back the wry laughter that threatened to leave her.

_‘I don’t want to be alone.’_ Wasn’t that the same sentiment she shared throughout her entire time here? The feeling of abandonment that ate away at her dreams, her thoughts, her every waking moments as she worried about whether she would be good enough to stand by her partner’s side—they never truly left her mind. Even Grovyle had mentioned the same thing. She was still the same, yearning desperately for someone to keep her company so that she wouldn’t be left with her thoughts.

This entire time, she only thought that friendship was perhaps a fleeting moment—that one day, just like the others, they would leave her behind. It happened with her parents; surely that was the reason she traveled with only Grovyle by her side, right? It happened with her partner in crime, the memory of his smile as he jumped through the dimensional hole still fresh in her mind.

But as she thought more and more, the tears that she swore not to she’d came flooding through and trailed down her cheeks, as her smile grew melancholic at the thoughts.

No…no, she never was alone really, was she? Though the memories were gone, Grovyle had spoke fondly of her, so their bond must have been strong. And then there was Pikachu, who stuck by her this entire time, never upset with her for not remembering her past. He always encouraged her to grow, fighting alongside her as they faced adversity time and time again, together.

She was never alone. In the end, she had friends who loved and cared about her more than anything. Even if they “abandoned” her, they did it out of love for her, evident in Grovyle and Celebi’s sacrifices for her, Pikachu, and the future of the world.

But now it was her turn to abandon someone.

She could barely move a muscle at this point; everything hurt, she didn’t want to go, she didn’t want to leave. Pikachu continued to desperate reach for her, paws flailing as they grabbed at open air. She noticed that how the tears ran faster and faster down his cheeks as he pleaded for her to stay, praying that anyone would let her stay.

Both regret and contentedness ran through her and, with the last of her strength, she reached up a leg to rest on his shoulder.

_‘I don’t want to be alone.’_

The light that threatened to snuff out her life only grew brighter, more and more of her being scattering in the wind. It was almost time.

_‘I don’t want to be alone.’_

**”Thank you,”** she whispered, voice barely heard over the rumbling of Temporal Tower falling apart around them. The leg resting against her partner slowly faded away as she fought to keep her consciousness. **“Thank you for everything—for helping me, for taking care of me, for being the best partner a human, a pokemon, could ask for. Thank you so much, and…**

**“I’m sorry for leaving you. I don’t want to say goodbye.”**

With those final words, the darkness cradled her into the void, the light finally dissipating, leaving no traces of her behind. Pikachu was silent for but a moment before sobbing openly, crying out for Isabella to come back.

_‘I don’t want to be alone.’_

_‘You were never alone.’_


End file.
